1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power transistors, more particularly to radio frequency (RF) power transistors of the silicon bipolar type. Such transistors are commonly used in amplification stages for radio base station amplifiers, but are also widely used in other RF-related applications.
2. State of the Art
Transistor devices used for power amplification at high frequencies need to meet numerous detailed requirements for output power, gain, ruggedness, efficiency, stability, bandwidth, etc., at a specified supply voltage and operating frequency. The operating frequencies for modem telecommunication electronics range from several hundred megahertz up into the microwave region. The output power requirements range from a few watts up to several hundred watts, using many paralleled devices in one package. Power transistors operate at large signal levels and high current densities. Computer tools presently available are often not sufficient to predict detailed behavior or performance in real applications.
The semiconductor material most commonly used for power transistors (at least for frequencies below 3 GHz) is silicon. Furthermore, because of the higher mobility of electrons as compared to holes, virtually all microwave bipolar transistors are of the NPN type. Epitaxial n on n+ wafers are used as a starting material to reduce collector series resistance. An insulating layer is formed on the semiconductor surface, and base and emitter layers are formed by diffusion or ion implantation. Different doping profiles produce different frequency and breakdown voltage characteristics, and different horizontal geometries produce transistors of different current capabilities.
Interdigitated, overlay and mesh structures have been used to reduce the dimensions of the active areas of power transistors and reduce parasitics, to handle and distribute the large amount of current in the transistor, and to provide heat spreading. An interdigitated structure 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of interdigitated base and emitter electrodes B and E, respectively, are deposited above an oxide layer overlying a collector diffusion region 11, indicated by dashed lines. As shown in FIG. 2, within the collector diffusion region 11 are located alternating base diffusion regions 13 and emitter diffusion regions 15 underlying the fingers of the base and emitter electrodes B and E, respectively. A transistor is formed by the collector substrate (N), a base diffusion region (P) and an emitter diffusion region (N). Metal emitter fingers 16 are deposited over the emitter diffusion regions and metal base fingers 14 are deposited over the base diffusion regions. All of the base fingers and all of the emitter fingers, respectively, are connected together such that all of the individual transistors are connected together in parallel.
Referring to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, the overlay structure differs from the interdigitated structure in that the diffusion regions (base and emitter) and the electrode fingers (base and emitter) are transverse to one another. The emitter electrode fingers are overlaid directly on the emitter diffusion regions and are separated from the base diffusion regions by an oxide layer. The emitter diffusion regions are discontinuous so as to allow a base finger to pass between adjacent emitter diffusion regions and connect to different base diffusion regions. The base diffusion regions are continuous.
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, in a typical mesh structure power transistor, base diffusion islands 13 are formed within a surrounding emitter diffusion region 15. Two base diffusion regions are joined by adjacent base electrode fingers 14a and 14b on either side of an emitter electrode finger 16.
A traditional metallization layout of a silicon cell 10' is shown in FIG. 7. Because of thermal instability in bipolar transistors, techniques must be used to evenly distribute the current in the transistor. Resistance is therefore added to each segment of the transistor, such that an increase current through a particular emitter will be limited by the resistor. This technique is known as emitter ballasting. A resistor Re is formed in series with each emitter finger, either by diffusion, ion implantation, or deposition of a suitable metal (e.g., nickel-chromium, NiCr) on top of the silicon dioxide. All of the resistors are joined together by the emitter electrode E. An emitter bond pad 17 provides for bonding of a wire to the emitter electrode E. Similarly, all of the base fingers are joined together by the base electrode B, and a base bond pad 19 provides for bonding of a wire to the base electrode B.
Apart from emitter ballasting, in many situations, it is desirable to be able to monitor the current flow through the transistor. Using closed-loop feedback techniques, the transistor bias may then be controlled so as to maintain the transistor current within a desired range. In the prior art, monitoring the amount of current flowing through the transistor has generally been accomplished using an external resistor connected in series with the collector-base current path of the transistor. Such an external resistor consumes power and decreases efficiency. The use of such discrete parts also increases costs and increases the possibility of assembly error.
What is needed, then, is an apparatus and method whereby the current flow through an RF power transistor may be monitored without the use of any external parts.